


valentines are for suckers

by eleanorewrites



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Stanley Uris is a Mess, richie tozier loves stanley uris but doesnt realize it, stanley uris deserves the world, stanley uris is soft, valentines!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorewrites/pseuds/eleanorewrites
Summary: “Who needs an Eds when I have a full working condition, kung-fu action Staniel!”--"I would much rather have been with you anyways."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier (mentioned), Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	valentines are for suckers

Stan smiled at Richie over the cotton candy he was holding. Richie weaky smiled back. 

“C’mon Rich! Cheer up. I know Eddie stood you up but you can’t be sad when we have this much cotton candy and as many games as we could want,” Stan said lightly punching his arm.  
“Sorry Staniel. You’re right, I should cheer up,” he smiled with a spark of something in his eye and grabbed a chunk of the pink fluff and shoved it into his mouth. 

“Who needs an Eds when I have a full working condition, kung-fu action Staniel!” 

With that Richie grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the ferris wheel.    
They ate the mountain of sugar in front of them as they were slowly lifted into the air. Stan smiled over at Richie, only to see his frown once more. Stan looked away with a pang in his chest. 

“Rich, if you would rather just go home and play some video games, I wouldn’t be offended,” Stan said, picking at the sticker on the handrail.   
“I think I would like that. I mean, I really appreciate this, Stanley. But, I just want to be home right now,” Richie said, moving his hand to Stan’s to stop him from picking at it.

Stan’s face flushed and he nodded. They sat in their own little silence, Richie’s hand not from moving Stan’s the rest of the ride. When the bar was lifted Richie intertwined his fingers with Stan’s. Stan clutched the bear Rich had won for him earlier in the night closer to his chest. 

The boys walked in the comfortable silence all the way to Richie’s house. They only dropped their hands when the door needed unlocked. Stan followed Richie to the basement which has become the official game area. Richie turned on the TV and the Switch, knowing how much Stan loved Nintendo. As Stan grabbed a controller to hand to Richie, he caught his eye. 

“Richie, I-” Stan started. 

“Stan, there is something I need to say. Tonight didn’t start the best, but you were there for me. I was a dick, I’m sorry. But, with everything you did, I realized that, how am I supposed to say this? I would much rather have been with you anyways,” Richie spilled out almost too quickly for human ears to understand. 

“Richie, are you trying to say-” Stan was cut off by Richie walking towards him. 

“I think you know what I’m trying to say.”

Richie brushed some of Stan’s sloppy curls behind his ear and placed his hand on his jawline and looked down into his eyes. 

“Don’t tease me. You know how I feel about you Richie.” Stan said, becoming flustered pulling away.   
“I am not teasing you, Stanley. I’m as serious as a heart attack.” Stan took a step forward back into his touch. 

He put his hand on top of Richie’s and leaned into the touch. Richie leaned forward and broke the wall that seemed to be between them.  
“Can I- Can I kiss you, Rich?” 

“You didn’t have to ask.”

“I mean I did, conse-” Richie cut him off with a kiss. Stan leaned into it. 

“Maybe valentines aren’t for suckers, after all,” Richie said laughing. 

“Shut up, Tozier. Let’s play. Winner gets to kiss the loser?”

“That sounds like a bet I can get behind,” Richie bopped his nose. 

They started the game and shared soft kisses after each round, enjoying the day they so despised before. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope u enjoyed this mwah <3 
> 
> follow my stinkie stannie twitter @wyattsuris ! <3


End file.
